The Man of Steel
by zombie hippie
Summary: After the untimely murder of Chris Redfield, his adopted son uses his out-of-this-world powers in order to avenge his father and protect Earth. Resident Evil/Superman crossover Minor Chris/Jill OCxOC Alternate Universe


-1 **The Man of Steel**

Author's Notes: New story, a Resident Evil Story. This story is one I've had floating around in my mind for quite a while. Here's how it started. Now, before Resident Evil 5 came out, me and my Resident Evil buddies were all hanging around in the library at my high school, talking about Resident Evil 5. Now, the topic switched to Albert Wesker, who of course, is the main bad guy in the Resident Evil series. For some reason, we got into a discussion as to what comic book superhero would stand a chance against Wesker. Now, one of my friends said that Batman would stand a chance, but then I said that the only superhero that might be able to stand a chance is Superman. Now, I got the whole "Dude! Superman sucks!" thing. Wow, Superman fans such as myself are really dying out and becoming a minority. So, yeah, this is a Resident Evil/Superman crossover. Please, don't kill me. This is an alternate universe story too.

Disclaimer: Resident Evil belongs to Capcom. Superman belongs to DC Comics.

A young man with white hair stood next to his wife on the planet Krypton, holding their infant child. The red Kryptonian sun would supernova soon, wiping out the entire planet. Jor-El, one of the greatest scientists on the entire planet, and his young wife, Lara Lor-Van-El, were preparing their young son, Kal-El, for the ensuing trip to the planet Earth. A planet which had an atmosphere that could sustain the young boy, as well as the yellow sun that would grant him powers that no other Kryptonian had ever known.

"Have you finished?" Lara asked.

"Nearly." Jor-El replied. "It's the only answer, Lara. If he remains here with us… he will die as surely as we will."

"But why Earth, Jor-El?" Lara protested. "They're primitives, thousands of years behind us."

"He will need that advantage." Jor-El argued his cause further. "Their atmosphere will… sustain him."

Jor-El looked at his son, and then walked over and placed him in a small ship, made out of pure crystal.

"He will defy their gravity." Lara said.

"He will look like one of them." Jor-El added.

"He won't be one of them." Lara argued again.

"No." Jor-El said. "His dense molecular structure will make him strong."

Lara was getting desperate to keep her baby with her for their final hours of life.

"He'll be odd. Different." She tried again.

"He'll be fast. Virtually invulnerable." Jor-El responded.

"Isolated." Lara said hopelessly. "Alone."

"He will not be alone." Jor-El said with finality. He took out a long crystal and looked at it, before putting it into the small crystal ship. "He will never be alone."

With that, Jor-El pushed the launch button, and catapulted little Kal-El out into the blackness of space. Shortly after, the red sun exploded, destroying Krypton, and everyone on it. The little baby in the spacecraft was the only survivor, making him the only Kryptonian left alive.

As the young baby traveled, he learned from the individual crystal's inside about Einstein's Theory of Relativity, early Chinese writings, and other educational information about the planet that was to become his new home. There was a warning for him to never interfere with human history.

During his travel, a couple of Kryptonian years had passed, turning the baby Kal-El into a toddler. Then, the ship began to enter Earth's atmosphere. Where it would end up, was just about to be found out.

_Earth, rural road outside the city of Seattle, Washington…_

(Note: Since the author was born and raised in Washington state, I just decided to put a small reference to it in here.)

Chris and Jill Redfield, whom had married in secret to avoid Wesker and Umbrella, were driving back to the S.T.A.R.S. hideout in Seattle, after a visit with a doctor. Jill was heartbroken. She had just learned that she could never have children, as she suffered from a physical condition that made it impossible for her to have kids. She found it hard to hold back her tears. All she had ever wanted was to marry Chris, which she had accomplished, take down Umbrella, which was still in progress, and finally, start a family of her own with him. It was what she wanted ever since that fateful day in which she met Chris Redfield, and slowly, but surely, fell in love with him.

They had been secretly married about a month ago, and Chris and Jill had made love for the first time about a week prior, and again a couple of days ago. But, both times were not protected, and when Jill found out she wasn't getting pregnant, they decided to see a doctor to see if there was something wrong with one of them. Well, the results came out, the cat was out of the bag, and Chris was trying his best to comfort his heartbroken wife, on the verge of tears himself.

"It's just not fair." Jill sobbed. "First Umbrella, now I can't even have a child of my own."

"I know, sweetheart." Chris said. "But remember, I still love you. And besides, this could be a blessing in disguise. I mean, getting married was already a risk with Umbrella and Wesker after us, but having a child would have been an even bigger risk. I mean, if Wesker found out we had a son or daughter, he would probably take that and use it against us."

"I guess you're right, Chris." Jill said. "But it doesn't help with the pain that much."

Chris put his arm on his wife's shoulder. "Jill." he said. "I promise you, that when we finally take Wesker and Umbrella down, we can look into adoption. I mean, it would be the only choice for us."

Jill looked at Chris, sighed, then smiled, and calmed down. While the crying had stopped, the tears were still evident in her eyes. They drove on in silence for a while, until…

POP! Chris felt one of the tires on his Toyota pickup truck go, and Chris, remembering what he had learned in driver's ed at high school, started gently pumping the brake, and then, his truck stopped.

(Author's notes: Yes, that's what you're supposed to do when your tires go. Gently pump the brake, don't slam on it.)

"Damn tire." he said. "Don't worry, Jill, I have a spare."

Chris got out, and went to the back, and opened the tailgate. He found his spare tire, all right, but no tire-jack!

"Oh, just perfect!" Chris yelled sarcastically. "No tire-jack! Now I can't change this popped tire. Isn't life just wonderful!"

Jill, sighing, decided to get out and stretch her legs. She and Chris both had guns holstered under their jackets just in case a little surprise from Umbrella decided to show up.

Jill was starting to grow bored, as Chris had already called Barry, asking him to bring them a tire-jack. Unfortunately, Barry was going to be at least an hour. Jill looked up into the sky, hoping to find something interesting. Unexpectedly, she did. She saw what looked like a meteor falling out of the sky. However, it didn't look like any meteor she had seen in pictures in science class. This one looked to be made completely out of crystal.

"Look Chris!" she exclaimed. Chris looked up and saw the meteor too. The meteor then crash-landed in the field close to them, causing Jill to become curious.

"Jill." Chris said. Jill turned to him. "I'm gonna call Leon and see if he can't get here quicker. I want you to check out that meteor. Take your gun with you. It might be an Umbrella trap."

Jill nodded, and ran out into the field. She followed the scorch marks and came to the small crater that the meteor had made. It was made out of crystal, all right, but Jill didn't see any B.O.W.'s. She then heard crying. Jill approached the meteor cautiously, and saw an opening in it. She opened it up a little further, and saw a little infant boy inside.

Jill's motherly instincts immediately took over. She took the scared infant into her arms and began to hug him.

"Shh." she whispered to it. "It's all right. Everything's going to be fine." The small infant almost immediately calmed down, and looked at Jill with a curious look on it's face, which Jill found adorable.

Jill then looked at the meteor it came in. It obviously not a meteor, but some kind of capsule. Jill didn't know what to make of it. It didn't have any Umbrella labels, so it didn't look to her like a B.O.W.

"Chris!" Jill called, running back to him. "Look what I found in the meteor!" She had the infant in her arms.

Chris was equally shocked as Jill was. "What the hell?" Chris said.

"That meteor was some kind of capsule." Jill explained. "It didn't have any Umbrella markings on it, so I think it's safe to assume that it's not a B.O.W."

"Don't be so sure, Jill." Chris said. "I'm going to go check out this capsule."

A few minutes later, Chris came back, with the capsule that Jill had found the infant in. "Well, there's not Umbrella logo, but I found some strange writing on it."

Jill looked, and there was some symbols that she had never seen.

"At first I thought it might have been Japanese, Chinese, Thai, Korean, or Vietnamese." Chris said. "But on closer inspection, it wasn't any type of marking. I even assumed that it was Arabic, or Hebrew, but no. It's definitely not a writing I've ever seen."

Chris sighed. "Unfortunately, Leon won't be able to make it for a while either, and I keep getting voice mail from everyone else."

Jill noticed that the infant was starting to squirm. Jill decided to set him down, and proceeded to ask Chris what they were going to do with it, when they heard some metal jumbling. Jill looked over to see the infant lifting up the truck with one arm, the spare tire in the other. She then saw the infant take the flat tire off and replace it with the spare tire.

She was all shocked, amazed, and dumbstruck. Chris was all that too.

"How the hell?" Chris asked.

"Maybe we should take him to Rebecca. Maybe she can find something out." Jill suggested.

Chris nodded, and loaded the capsule into the back of his truck, tying it down with bungee cables. He then climbed into the driver's seat. Chris got in on the passenger's side, and buckled up, with the infant sitting in her lap.

_At Rebecca's lab…,_

"I find it hard to believe that that kid did all that." Rebecca said. "And where are his parents? The last thing that you two need is to go to jail for child kidnapping."

Chris was taken aback by that. "Rebecca," he began. "We saw our way through many screwed up things, such as zombies, Hunters, and Tyrants, and you won't even believe us?"

"This is different." Rebecca pointed out.

"Rebecca, please believe us." Jill said.

Rebecca sighed. "All right." she said. "But, before I can do anything, I'll need a blood sample." she said.

Rebecca walked over and grabbed a nearby empty syringe, and prepared it to draw some blood.

"Jill, I'll need you to keep the child calm." Rebecca said.

Jill did, and tightened her grip around the child, saying comforting things to it. She hated needles, and even though it wasn't for her, she couldn't help but dread what was going to happen to the child. She shut her eyes tight, waiting for the child to cry out in pain.

"Oh my God." Rebecca said.

"Is it over?" Jill asked.

"Look at my needle." Rebecca said.

Jill slowly opened her eyes, and saw that the needle was all bent out of shape.

"That's what happened when I tried to stick him." Rebecca said.

Rebecca tried twice more, both with the same result. Rebecca was then starting to see what Jill and Chris said they saw as a little bit more plausible.

"I don't know what to tell you guys, but this is no ordinary child." Rebecca said to Chris and Jill.

Jill had started to grow attached to the little boy. Rebecca noticed this.

"I think that you two should adopt him." she said.

Chris was almost against that idea, until Rebecca convinced him that he could get Claire to look after the child if they ever found a lead on Umbrella and Wesker. After much convincing, Chris gave in.

"Fine." he said. "We'll take him."

"Good." Rebecca said. "But, what are you going to name him? It doesn't make sense to have a child with no name."

Chris decided to let Jill name the infant, as she found him. The last name of Redfield was already decided upon, so Jill picked the first and middle name. The baby's full name: Andrew James Redfield.

(note: Yes, I know his human name in the comics is Clark Kent, but I decided that Clark Kent Redfield didn't sound so hot. And besides, I'm the author of this crossover. So, I can do whatever I want to with this story. Within reason, of course.)

_Sixteen years later…,_

Teenage Andrew James Redfield had already adapted to his new home. He didn't know of his own home. He couldn't even remember it. Hey, as far as he was concerned, he had always lived in this small town in Washington state called Tumwater.

He remembered spending time with three specific people while growing up. His mother and father, Chris and Jill Redfield, and his aunt, Claire Kennedy, who had married Leon when he was five years old. Seeing as there were no other boys to do it, Andrew had been the ring bearer in that ceremony. He loved each and every one of his relatives.

Andrew had a relatively spotless record when it came to disciplinary action. The only time he had ever gotten into the smallest bit of trouble was when he was at the S.T.A.R.S. new HQ office once, and he was just learning how to read, and he saw the fire alarm. He knew how to read the word "pull" but not the words "in case of a fire emergency." Seeing as he had been taught in preschool to always do what signs told him to do, he pulled the fire alarm, which set off the fire alarm in the whole building. Chris had to take Andrew to the fire station, where the fire chief had to explain to him the idea of fire and emergencies. He got off scotch-free, due to the fact that he didn't know any better, and was allowed to take a ride on one of the fire trucks, which he got a kick out of. Jill almost died of laughter when Chris told her the story.

Andrew was now sixteen. Over the years of his life, he had learned that every once in a while, his parents had to go away for a little bit, and that's when he would stay with his aunt Claire and Uncle Leon. His parents never told him where they were going, and Andrew had gotten used to that.

They lived on a small farm, where Andrew always caught the bus to go to Tumwater High School. He had had a few dates in high school so far, which never meant that much to him, so he didn't fall in love, thank God. He was an honor student on the school, and always brought home report cards with A's. Needless, to say, Chris and Jill were very proud of their son.

Andrew was laying on top of the barn one afternoon, and he had a piece of pipe in his hands for some reason. He was staring at it, out of boredom of not having anything to do. Everything went normal, until his vision turned red, and then back to normal again. When his vision returned to normal, he saw that the small metal pipe had melted. Startled, Andrew took a few steps back, and fell off the roof. Andrew saw the ground coming to meet him, and he stuck out his arms bracing for impact.

But the impact never came. He opened his eyes, and saw that he was floating a few mere millimeters from the ground. Andrew didn't know what to make of it. He then decided that he needed to tell someone about it.

He found Chris coming back in from feeding the cows.

"Dad!" Andrew said.

"What's wrong, son?" Chris asked.

"I gotta show you something." Andrew said.

Andrew and Chris were both sitting on the front porch of their house. Chris was holding a piece of pipe, similar to the one that Andrew had been holding earlier.

"Watch this, Dad." Andrew said. Chris watched Andrew closely, and saw what looked like lasers come out of his son's eyes. The lasers then hit the metal pipe and melted it. Chris was stunned.

"What happened?" Chris asked his son.

"I don't know." Andrew said. "I just looked at it, and that happened. I melted that little piece of pipe just by staring at it."

"This isn't good." Chris said. "Son, you are staying home form school tomorrow, and I'm going to call a friend of mine, and take you to go see her."

_The next day…,_

Chris and Andrew waited outside a door marked Dr. R. Chambers. After the receptionist told them to go in, they did.

Andrew met Rebecca, and told her about the events of the previous day. Rebecca nodded, made some notes on her clipboard. She then told Andrew to go wait out in the hall.

Chris was left with Rebecca inside her office.

Rebecca cleared her throat. "I translated the writings on the capsule that Andrew came in." she said. "I translated them just recently thanks to something inside the actual capsule that had a universal translation program. I was about to call you, but that's when you called me and told me you wanted meet me about this."

"Okay." Chris said.

"You may not know this, Chris, but I'm also an amateur astrologist. It was my minor at my university. I had always been fascinated by stars and planets ever since I was a little girl. So, I have many friends in the astronomy field. I was told of a supernova that was about to happen one night a couple of years before you and Jill found Andrew. I watched it, because to see a supernova is so rare. After that, I kind of dropped it after we started going after Umbrella." Rebecca said.

"What does this have to do with anything?" Chris asked.

"I'm getting to that." Rebecca replied. "Now, I translated the writing on the pod, and it said this about Andrew. His given name isn't Andrew. Here's what it says: This is Kal-El of Krypton, our infant son, our last hope. Please protect him and deliver him from evil. We will be with you, Kal-El, for all the days of your life."

Chris was dumbstruck. He didn't know what to say.

"I did some research, and the thing is, near the coordinates of the supernova, there was a planet called Krypton. It was home to a race of beings called Kryptonians, a race of aliens that look like humans, like us, but were thousands of years ahead of us. There was a scientist, named Jor-El, who had a wife named Lara. They were Andrew's biological parents. He was named Kal-El the day he was born on Krypton. Krypton was destroyed in a supernova from its sun, and everyone, including Jor-El and Lara, were killed in the explosion. Andrew, or Kal-El, is the only surviving Kryptonian left. He gets his powers from the radiation of our yellow sun." Rebecca continued.

Chris knew what he had to do. "I can't allow him to know this." he decided aloud.

"Chris, think about it." Rebecca protested. "Andrew has the right to know."

"I've never told him about Wesker, Umbrella, or the B.O.W.s." Chris said. "I'll just lie to him. Tell him about the Mansion Incident, everything, and just say that he was a boy that had experiments done on him, and that he is one of these B.O.W.s that managed to keep his humanity. That will work." Chris decided.

"Don't, Chris. Please." Rebecca pleaded.

"I'm his father now." Chris said. "I'll talk to Jill, tell her what you just said, and she'll agree with me."

After they got home, and much convincing, Chris convinced Jill to go along with him. Chris and Jill went up to their son's room, where he was studying. Jill knocked on the door.

"Andrew, honey," she said. "Could you please take a break and come downstairs? Your father and I need to talk to you."

"All right." Andrew said.

Andrew met his "mom and dad" downstairs. Chris began to tell him about the Mansion Incident, Wesker, and the B.O.W.s.

"…so you see, son, you are just a B.O.W. that managed to keep his humanity." Chris concluded after an hour of discussion.

Andrew didn't know what to think. He couldn't believe what his father just told him, and had kept secret from him all these years.

All of a sudden, a wave of anger ran over him. He began to shake. Then, something happened that Chris and Jill never thought would happen.

"WHY THE FUCK DID YOU KEEP THIS FROM ME ALL THESE YEARS!" Andrew yelled.

Jill was stunned. She had never heard her "son" cuss before.

Andrew realized what he just did. He saw the shocked look on his "mother's" face, and the angry look on his "father's" face.

"You do not use that type of language around us." Chris said. "I am your father, which means that you will treat me with the respect that I deserve."

Andrew held up his middle finger and showed it to Chris. "You don't deserve any of my respect right now." With that said, he took off and ran back upstairs to his room, slammed the door behind him, and locked it.

"THAT'S IT!" Chris yelled. He was about to chase after his son, before he felt Jill touch him on the shoulder.

"Chris, just let him be right now." Jill said. "He's obviously very upset. And he has a right to be. Not only did you tell him about our struggles with Umbrella, but you also lied to him about who he really is, and that is just wrong. Even if he doesn't know who he is."

Jill went up to the bedroom she shared with Chris, grabbed a pillow, and an extra blanket out of the linens closet. She handed them both to Chris.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into this." she said. "I don't want you sleeping in the same bed as me tonight. You are to sleep out on the couch until I say otherwise."

Chris knew that he had made a terrible mistake. Now, he was in the doghouse. Jill went up to her room and closed the door. Chris sighed, got the couch ready, and laid down.

"_Perfect." _he thought. _"I'm in the doghouse with Jill. I just hope this doesn't lead to divorce."_

Meanwhile, in Andrew's room, he was crying his eyes out. He used to trust his father. Now, he wasn't sure who he was, why he was here, and he didn't know if he could ever trust his father again.

_The next morning…,_

The next morning was a Wednesday. Andrew got up early and got dressed, getting ready for school. He wasn't going to talk to his father. Not after what happened the previous night.

He looked and saw Jill up, drinking a cup of coffee. She saw her son. She got up and hugged him very gently.

"Andrew," she whispered gently. "No matter what, you're still my son, and I still love you."

She gave Andrew an apple she had picked off the apple tree and washed off earlier, for him to eat on his way to school.

"I'm not saying anything to dad." Andrew said.

"He's still asleep out on the couch. I put him out there last night after what he said to you." Jill replied. "And I don't blame you. When he wakes up, believe me, he is going to have a stern talking to." She kissed her son on top the cheek. "Have a good day, sweetie." she said.

Andrew turned around and walked out the door, going out to the bus stop to wait for the bus to school.

Chris woke up a couple of hours later. When he did, he saw Jill, waiting for him to wake up.

"_Ah shit."_ was all Chris could think at that point. He had been dreading this moment from last night.

"How could you do this?" Jill demanded.

"I didn't want Andrew to be know this. I thought that it would mess him up somehow." Chris said, trying to defend himself.

"Bullshit." Jill said. "You hurt your son last night. And I don't care if he is an alien from deep outer space from a dead planet and two dead biological parents, and he gets his power from our planet's sun. He is still our son, and we love him. Rebecca was right, Andrew had every right to know about who he was."

"And we weren't lying when we told him that we were going away on business for some made-up office company when we were secretly sneaking off to fight Wesker?" Chris said. "C'mon Jill, your just as guilty in this."

"No, I'm not." Jill argued. "We were trying to protect him from Wesker and Umbrella by not involving him. He didn't need to know. Telling him that he was a B.O.W. instead of his true heritage was a new low. Even for you, Chris."

_Meanwhile, outside the Redfield house…,_

A satellite radio receiver gun was being pointed at the house. Spying on the house was none other than Albert Wesker himself.

"Hmm, interesting." He was loving Chris and Jill's lovers quarrel more and more with each passing minute.

After some more arguments, Jill said something that Chris thought he would never hear.

"Chris, I want a divorce." Jill said.

Chris had felt as if Jill had taken a hot-iron knife and stabbed it in his heart. Wesker, on the other hand however, was intrigued.

"A divorce?" Wesker said. "Interesting."

"I don't know who you are anymore Chris," Jill began. "But you are no longer that man I fell in love with all those years ago. I want you to leave. I don't care where you go. I don't care if I ever see you again." she continued, blinking the tears out of her eyes.

Wesker then devised a cunning plan. "Now that she doesn't love him anymore, maybe it will be easier for me to kill Chris." Wesker plotted. "I don't think that Jill will want to defend him after that. But even if she did, it wouldn't matter to me. I'm still the most powerful one, I could kill them both if I wanted to. But I won't. I'll just kill one of them, and then let the other one suffer from the loss of the other. I'll kill Chris. He's always been a thorn in my side."

"Fine." Chris said toughly, even though he was really heartbroken on the inside. "You'll have your divorce." He got up and began to leave, when all of a sudden, the front door bust open, and Chris was hit with the force of a freight train. He looked up and saw Wesker.

"Wesker!" he said.

Jill panicked, and opened the linens closet, pulled out her gun, and fired a few rounds. Wesker used his inhuman speed in order to dodge Jill's bullets, and slammed into Jill, knocking her down.

Wesker then grabbed Chris and lifted him up.

"It's time." Wesker said. He then pulled back his hand, and after shaking violently for a few seconds, and then launched his pointed hand into Chris, going through his vital organs.

Jill saw this. "NOOO!" she screamed.

Wesker turned to Jill. "I'm not going to kill you right now. I will kill you eventually, though, but not right now. I want you to suffer through the loss of your would've been ex-husband."

Chris began to cough up blood.

Wesker smirked. "Shame." he said. "It seems that he only suffered mortal wounds, and will die a slow and painful death. Too bad I won't be here to see it. The good news is that you'll be able to finish your lovers dispute."

Wesker then vanished, using his super-agility to leave Jill to tend over her dying husband.

Jill ran up to Chris, who was panting, and coughing up blood.

Jill was on the verge of tears. "Chris, you can't die!" she said. "I don't want a divorce. I still love you. I didn't mean any of it!" she said. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you!"

Chris smiled, painfully. "Jill… I love…you…too…Tell Andrew…I'm sorry…," he chuckled a little bit, before passing away.

"CHRIS!" Jill yelled. "NO!" Jill then began to sob uncontrollably.

This Wednesday happened to be an early dismissal day for Andrew from school, so he stepped off the school bus at about 12:45 PM, and was surprised to see ambulances and police tape in front of his house. He went up to enter it, but was stopped by a cop.

"I'm sorry, kid, but you have to stay back." the officer said.

"Officer, I live here, so I have a right to cross this tape." Andrew said.

"Are you Andrew Redfield?" The officer asked.

"Yes, I am." Andrew said, flashing his school ID badge.

"Go on in." he said. "But you're not going to like what's in store for you in there."

Andrew met up with Jill. He saw a body bag being put in the back of an ambulance and pulling away.

"Mom, where's Dad?" Andrew asked.

Jill, still in tears, pointed to the ambulance that was driving off.

Andrew couldn't believe it.

Andrew had later found out that it was this Albert Wesker he had heard about who had murdered his father, and now, here he was, at the local church, for Chris's funeral. Among the attendants were himself, Jill, Claire, Leon, and the rest of the surviving S.T.A.R.S. members, as well as some Air Force pilots whom Chris had flown with back in his Air Force days.

The minister's words offered little comfort, and the Air Force pilots had given Jill the American flag that was on Chris's empty casket. (Jill had requested that Chris be cremated.) Andrew went up to his father's empty casket, and looked at it.

"_I'm sorry, Dad."_ he thought to himself.

_Meanwhile…,_

Albert Wesker was standing in front of a test tube, housing a new Nemesis Tyrant.

"How long will it take for this Nemesis Tyrant to be fully functional?" Wesker asked.

"Two years, Wesker sir." a nearby scientist answered.

"I can wait." Wesker said. "I told Jill that I would kill her eventually, and I will."

Author's Notes: Damn! Sixteen pages on Microsoft Word. I broke another record. Now, I know that I will get some flames for killing Chris off, but for this crossover, I thought it would work. But, I know for a fact that you guys will think it sucks, so I await your flaming reviews.


End file.
